


Magis

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: John takes Dean to task after Ellen kicks him out of the Roadhouse, for soliciting her patrons.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Male Dog Character(s)
Kudos: 218
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Magis

**Author's Note:**

> https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/137161.html?thread=45294537#t45294537
> 
> Written for prompt.

John sat in the living room on the recliner, watching t.v., scratching behind Magis ears, and waiting for his son to arrive. They had adopted the black Mastiff Doberman Mix after his previous owner had tossed him out for getting too big and having other… behavioral issues.

The other issues were annoying and sometimes hilarious, but John saw no reason to discard such a good dog for doing what dogs do. He was confident that the dog was the perfect match for him and Dean.

He had originally thought that Magis would be a good protector for Dean and the house. His son was, in a way, just like the dog. Both of them, it seemed, were always horny. Which is why he was waiting for Dean to come home, instead of getting some much-needed sleep.

Ellen had called him a half an hour ago, to let him know that she had chased him out of her bar when she found him under a patron's table giving a blow and two hand jobs at once. She didn't care if her patrons had sex. She did care that someone was underage. As anyone that young, was not allowed in her bar. She loved kids, but even her daughter wasn't allowed in the bar. She wasn't going to lose her liquor license over something so stupid as allowing a minor to play in her bar. That was her livelihood and the only venue she had to keep her bills paid and their stomach full.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" he asked as soon as Dean walked through the door, shut it, and removed his shoes. He shooed Magis to the kitchen, he wasn't needed, yet.

"Dad. What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be asleep? Don't you have to go to work tomorrow?" came the rapid diversionary questions.

"My garage, my hours. Besides, I have already called Bobby and told him I needed to take the day off to deal with some family drama. He thinks I am dealing with Mary and Michael. How disappointed would he be to find out his favorite nephew was whoring himself at the Roadhouse?" came the bland response.

"Dad, I-" he started.

"Can it. Ellen has already called me and told me that she kicked you out of her bar for soliciting sex with her patrons. A lot of those men have had a hard life and do not need the stigma of being labeled as a sexual predator," John hissed at his son.

"I'm sorry, I was just..." he started to explain. 

"If you say you were just curious, I will paddle your ass," he warned.

Dean stood up straighter and defiantly said, "I am too old to be spanked! Besides, I was just curious."

"Curious would mean you get fucked or blow _once_ then get the hell out of there so you could decide on what you were curious about. However, Ellen saw you crawl under a table no less than four times and attempted to 'use' the bathroom even more. So, I know that part of your libido is unfulfilled. Now, step out of your pants and bend over. I warned you," he ordered.

Knowing that he had no chance of out stubborn his father, the teen opened his pants, let them drop to ground, and stepped out of them, revealing that he had no underwear.

"Ellen got you out of there before you could pull on your underwear, I see. Over my knees," he ordered.

Dean slowly draped his small frame over his father's denim clad legs. He hated how small he was, compared to even his little brother, who stood a good nine inches taller than him. True, that the few men he blew had loved his tiny frame and often showered it with attention. He felt beautiful and loved. Well, he has in the past. Now he feels small and afraid.

"Ellen saw you approach at least eight men tonight. I am sure there was more. Therefore, I will give you forty swats. Wrap your arms around my legs and do not let go," he ordered as he picked up the ping pong paddle he had placed beside the chair.

He swiftly brought the paddle down on the upturned bare ass. He wished he could take his time and make his son count the hard swats out. He couldn't though. He had not started that training. He would after tonight if everything went well.

He gave no pause in his punishment. Once the fortieth swat had landed, he tucked the paddle in the chair beside him and gently rubbed the inflamed flesh of his son's ass. "There is my good boy. Taking your spanking without flailing about or trying to avoid it. Go down to the floor. Keep your butt in the air while I get the numbing lotion to take away the sting."

Dean hissed as he slowly made his way to the floor as he had been ordered. He didn't regret sucking all those delicious cocks, only that he had been caught. He was sure his father would ground him as well. Which meant he would have to wait until it was mom's weekend to watch him. Well, if she picked him up. She was distracted by her fiancé, Michael, more often than not. The asshole hated allowing 'the faggot' anywhere near their beloved Saint Sam. Who, was turning into a righteous asshole clone of their potential stepfather.

Whatever, he would find a way to scratch this itch that is always gnawing away at him.

"Ass in the air," he ordered. Once Dean had obeyed, he continued, "I am not ashamed of you being gay. I will not send you to one of those conversion camps that Michael keeps sending me brochures to. I am upset that you thought that it was okay to solicit older _strangers_ to get sexual satisfaction," Dean heard his dad calmly explain to him as he soothed the burning flesh of his ass. "Better?" 

"Yes, Daddy," came the shy whispered response.

"Good boy. I have a surprise for you. Stay still," came the chuckled order.

Dean saw Magis from the corner of his eye and dismissed the canine. Of course, he had promptly forgotten about the dog when he felt a fine mist coat his suddenly exposed hole.

"Wha-," he started as he tried to sit up. Only to be stopped when John grabbed the back of his neck and held him in place. 

"I told you that I have a surprise for you. Don't try to get up again. It will only make Magis excited and chase you down," his dad growled as he squeezed his neck hard.

He got it; he understood the message that had not been spoken aloud 'this is your true punishment.' He was not looking forward to what was to come.

He stiffened when he heard his dad snap and Magis' nails strike the floor as he rushed over. When he felt the Mastiff Doberman Mix sniff his exposed ass, he tried to sit up again.

"Don't try it. You want to act like a fucking bitch in heat, you'll be treated like one. Go on Magis, give your bitch a good tasting," he instructed the canine as he used his free hand to spread open his son's ass cheeks.

Dean whimpered as he felt the dog lick at his exposed hole. It didn't hurt or scare him. No, it felt like heaven. Which made him feel like dirt.

He spread his legs wider and pushed his ass further into the air, encouraging Magis to indulge to his heart's content. None of the men he had approached would do this to him. No matter how much he had begged when the men had fingered his ass.

To be honest, he had never been touched, outside of the odd fingering. He wanted... wants to be fucked; and if Magis is the only way it will happen, then call him a Bitch. 

Why hadn't he had never thought to try this before? He heard his dad chuckle as Magis stopped licking and took a small nibble and started to effectively push his snout _into_ his relaxed slobber-soaked ass. All he could do was moan and take what the dog was giving him.

"Look at what a good little bitch, you are. So desperate for cock, you'll seek pleasure from a dog. Does that doggy tongue feel good, Dean, or do you need more?" John asked as he gently pushed his son's hips closer to the floor after he saw Magis' cock start to drop from his sheath.

The boy licked his lips and took a deep breath before confessing, "More."

His dad gave a wicked grin at his son's words. "Be a good little bitch and beg Magis for more. Come on, beg, bitch, beg for him to fuck your sweet little boy pussy full."

"Please Magis, I want more," he pleaded as he thrust his needy ass out and back on the wicked tongue and snout as deep as the canine could reach. Dean needed this more than he had expected.

"I said, beg him to fuck your needy boy pussy open," his dad quickly explained.

"Please Magis, I need you to fuck my pussy open. I feel so empty. I want to feel your cock deep in my pussy, come on boy, fuck my pussy. Make me your bitch," he begged as he felt his face heat up at his words.

The dog shoved his snout in his hole deeply and growled in warning, before withdrawing and giving the fair skin of his ass a sharp nip. He got it; he understood the unspoken instructions of 'hold still' from the dominating canine.

An order that became hard to follow when Magis jumped on his back, wrapped his front legs around the boy's hips, and the dog started to thrust his cock, trying to find his bitch's fuck hole and was only poking at his thigh and balls, frustrated them both.

John pinched his son's hip, "Stay still, bitch," he ordered. Dean could feel his dad line up the dog's cock with his asshole, only to chuckle when Magis rammed his cock into Dean's ass fast, hard, and deep. Obviously, he was set on breeding his new bitch full of his pups. Never mind that he would never catch, Magis would just have to keep trying.

Dean opened his mouth to scream in pain at the sudden intrusion, except his dad quickly muffled him with, what he would learn later, a bone shaped gag. He thought this was what he wanted, no, he had known that he wanted it and still does. To be rid of his virginity. To finally feel a cock filling and claiming his ass. Yes, it was painful, but there was a hidden pleasure behind his dog's cock powerfully pounding at his insides at an animalistic fast pace.

He forced his body to relax to take what was being freely given. When he spread his legs wider and pushed back on the invading cock, Magis’ doggy dick finally hit the sweet spot his fingers had only managed to reach once.

John reached out and thread his fingers through his son's blond hair. Tightening them when the boy finally moaned. He had been feeling bad about having Magis fuck the boy, until he heard that needy moan. "Such a good cock hungry bitch. Is that doggy dick making your pussy feel good?"

He moaned around the bone gag and nodded. The lovely dog dick kept hitting his sweet spot. It was like, once he discovered it, it was Magis’ mission and goal to make the boy go mad with the need to just orgasm already.

He could only groan in frustration when Magis' thrusts became erratic and then he finally felt the knot forming and partially entered his hole before a powerful push and finally he rammed his knot as deep as it could physically go into his ass and stilled. It had felt painful and wonderful, but it hadn't been enough to push him over the edge. His dad pinned his hands down when he had reached for his aching cock, causing him to whine in need. Surely his dad understood his need.

"Hush you, no whining, the night is young and not over yet. Ol' Magis needs to finish emptying his balls. Does it feel good? Do you like the feel of your dog trying to fill you full of his puppies?" he taunted, as he petted the needy bitch.

Dean could only nod, because, fuck yes, he loved the feel of Magis' cock breeding him. He wished that he _could_ get pregnant. The thought of feeling the pups moving in his... womb, he wanted a womb to carry them.

"Stay," his dad ordered once the Mastiff Doberman Mix had pulled free. It had felt wonderful being tied to the dog, but now knowing it was his dad checking him for damage as doggy jizz ran down his legs, that was the pinnacle of embarrassment.

"Poor little bitch. Magis didn't even get you off. Your pussy is so wet and open, but your clitty is still swollen and drooling. That's all right, Daddy knows what to do," John cooed as he unzipped his pants and settled down behind his boy, aligned his turgid cock with his son's fluttering hole, and slammed into his moaning mess of a son.

"Shit, how is your pussy still this tight? Fuck, no wonder Magis knotted you quicker than normal. Do you like the feeling of Daddy's cock deep in your needy pussy?" he asked as he reached up and unbuckled the gag.

"Please daddy. Make me feel good," Dean begged, squeezing the cock embedded in his ass.

"I want to make a deal with you. You stop lurking around the Roadhouse looking for a stranger’s cock to fill your needy pussy and I will make sure either Magis or I are here to fuck you full of babies and puppies. Deal?" he asked, slowing down until Dean answered.

"Please, Daddy," Dean begged beautifully.

"Please what, little bitch?" John sing-songed as he ground his cock deeper into his son.

The boy whimpered in need, "Please, fuck me."

"Is that what I asked? Do you want to be Magis’ bitch and my good little boy? Do you want us to keep stuffing your pussy full?" he queries once again.

"Please, I want to be Magis' bitch and your good girl. I want to feel your cocks breeding me full of puppies and babies. I want to be stuffed full of your come and round with pregnancy. Please, Daddy, please fuck my pussy," he begged. He meant every word he said. He knew it was impossible, but he genuinely wanted to get pregnant.

John moaned at hearing his boy call himself a girl and just stopped lost in the scene he had planted in his mind. "So good for us, baby. You would be a perfect mommy. I can imagine pups or a babe suckling your titties while Magis and I fucked you full again. Fuck, Baby, can you imagine that?"

"Yes, I want that. I want to be properly fucked full of puppies and babies. Please, Daddy? Are you going to knot my pussy?" Dean begged feeling just the head of his father's cock breaching his ass.

Rather than answer or fight his wants any longer, John fucked his beautiful little boy... No, little girl, harder than he had intended.

He knew that there was nothing he could do to make Dean pregnant, but he could get him some breast implants, some beautiful short dress, pretty panties, and look into ways to cause the boy to lactate. He would happily drain his son's tits of milk while he fucked him.

He would homeschool him to keep his schoolmates from teasing him and to keep him always accessible to Magis and himself. His baby girl needed butt plugs to keep him open for use. Nothing large, he liked a tight pussy to fuck.

He fucked Dean faster and harder, chasing his own orgasm. When the boy finally came without a touch to his small cocklet, John knew what he needed to do. He emptied his load with a sigh. Yes, with very little effort and a few alterations Dean would be the perfect slutty bitch for the pair. He could hardly wait to meet his pretty little girl. 

-fin-


End file.
